


Steve's Bucket List

by checkmarksonbedposts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bucket List, Bucky being cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmarksonbedposts/pseuds/checkmarksonbedposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Steve, what you got there?" Bucky says, laying the grocerys he was carrying onto the kitchen table and coming over.</p><p>"My bucket list from when I was sixteen," Steve chuckles.</p><p>"Let's do it then. Let's finish your bucket list," Bucky states firmly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Bucky looks at him. "You've already died once, we need to do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Bucket List

Steve gets a lot of his old stuff from SHIELD after the New York incident. He imagines they would have given it to him earlier, but events happened pretty quickly, and to be honest, he hadn't really looked at the stuff until now. However, Steve isn't really sure how SHIELD got a hold of all this stuff, but SHIELD have their ways, so he doesn't question it too much.

Stev sits in his and Bucky's apartment - they got it after Bucky was rehabilitated and thought it would be fun to have something from old times - and looks at an aging piece of paper.

"Hey Steve, what you got there?" Bucky says, laying the grocerys he was carrying onto the kitchen table and coming over.

"My bucket list from when I was sixteen," Steve chuckles.

"Let's do it then. Let's finish your bucket list," Bucky states firmly.

"What?"

Bucky looks at him. "You've already died once, we need to do this."

Steve laughs because Bucky has that glint in his eyes that he had back when they were kids, when he was about to get into mischief, and Steve knows even if he protested he would still be dragged into it, so he let's himself be pulled up.

 

1.) They're driving down the freeway. They have no destination in mind, but that doesn't matter to them at all. All Steve's list said was 'Go on a road trip' so that's exactly what they're doing. When Steve wrote it on his list, he was obviously very optimistic about being able to afford it, because there was no way in hell that he and Bucky would have been able to on their salary from their odd jobs in the forties.

"I think we should go and see the biggest ball of yarn because it's close, and then head back home," Steve says through a yawn. They've been driving for hours now, alternating between who drives because no matter what Steve says about the serum, Bucky will not let Steve drive without sleep.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good." Bucky has one hand on the steering wheel and the other one resting on the rolled down window. Steve never thought Bucky could look more beatiful than his natural state, but he was wrong. Bucky is sleep depreived, his hair sticking up at odd angles and he's wearing the clothes as he had on the day he pulled Steve up off of the couch, bucket list in hand. That was only two days ago, but it seemed like it was a life time ago. "Why have you only got four things on that list of yours anyhow? Aren't those things supposed to be pages long, so like no one has ever finished one?" Bucky asks suddenly, pulling Steve out of his dozing.

"What can I say? I was pretty content with my life at sixteen. Plus, maybe I wanted to complete mine," Steve smiles.

Bucky nods and turns up the CD, humming along to the Red Hot Chili Peppers as they stop at a stop sign before turning. Steve looks out of the window and smiles. Even if this road trip had no real destination, he couldn't have asked for a better one, because he was with Bucky, and in the end, that was all that ever mattered.

 

2.) "Having a food fight is on your bucket list? Why don't you just put 'flush food down the toilet' while you're at it? It's a total waste!" Bucky says incredously. 

"There was always a food shortage back then, and even when there wasn't, sometimes we couldn't scrape up enough cash to buy enough. I don't see why we can't do it now, when there seems to be an unlimited supply of it," Steve defends, looking up from the piece of paper.

"Alright." And before Steve has time to react, there's a tomatoe hurtling towards his face.

"Hey! At least let me get some ammo too!" Steve cries, dashing over to the fridge.

"Nothing is fair in the game of war!" Bucky shouts, throwing another.

They both have very good aim and they both lose count at how many pieces of fruit have hit them square in the face. Steve has taken the back of the couch as shield and Bucky behind the armchair. The room is decorated with colours that are going to be a bitch to get off the walls but they both grin at each other and suddenly it doesn't matter anymore. Bucky is covered in an array of colours and he's smiling so bright and wide that you could power half of New York with it.

"Those colours look great on you," Steve laughs after they've alled truce.

"I pull off anything," Bucky smirks back.

"Yeah, you do."

The juice from the fruit is slowly dripping from the walls onto the floor and they both stand there laughing.

"I tags shower first!" Bucky suddenly commands, and he's off like a rocket. Steve just smiles. He could try and get there first because he would totally win, but he's content with clearing up.

 

3.) Bucky laughs when he hears the third item on the list. "'Beat Bucky in a race - properly?' How long do you reckon that would have taken to complete? I think that would have been the one that you would never have completed if events had taken place naturally," he smirks.

Steve hits him with his newspaper. "I obviously had hope back then okay. Using your logic, we probably wouldn't have gone on a road trip, but we still did, so suck it."

"Let's do it then."

*

"So, we agree, to the other end of the street and back?" Bucky asks, hands on his hips. He looks so determined, as if he actually has a chance of beating Steve this time. Their apartment block is right on the end of the street, and it's not a very busy one, so there should be no problem with crashing into anyone.

"Yeah, okay," Steve nods.

"Ready, set, go!" Bucky shouts and charges off before Steve has even got ready.

"You fucker!" Steve yells, tearing after him. He supposes it is fair, they both know that Steve would win easily, even if Bucky did have a head start, but it was the principal. Steve surpasses Bucky easily and is a few meters ahead of him within half a minute. He skids to a stop and turns back around to tear back down the road again. Bucky is still behind him massively, but he has a massive grin on his face as if he knows how much this means to Steve, and it does. Steve is back near the start, the wind blowing through his hair still. He comes to a stand still and laughs as he waits for Bucky who is panting slightly.

Racing Bucky again reminds him of when they were kids, when it was hot and sticky and they were bored and Bucky would slow down on purpose so he could let Steve win to make him feel better. (It also reminds him of when they had to sprint down the street to avoid getting into trouble when they might have taken something that didn't  _technically_ belong to them, because contrary to popular belief by the other Avengers, Steve did have his moments. He wasn't proud of them sure, but he had them, especially when it was Bucky wanting to do it, because how could Steve refuse him?)

"You cheated," Steve states, still smiling.

Bucky grins back at him. "Had to at least try and give myself a chance didn't I?"

They both laugh and head back inside.

 

4.) Steve bounds into the apartment and Bucky looks up from his book. "Someone's happy today," Bucky smiles, because it always makes him happy when Steve is.

"Tony just asked me for a piece of work for the foyer of Stark Tower. He even said he'd pay me loads. Obviously I wouldn't take all of it, just to cover the supplys, but still!" Steve shrieks, all but jumping around the room.

Bucky gets up and hugs Steve. "That's brilliant Steve!" There's a twinkle in his eyes that Steve can't quite place. "What does he want it of anyway?"

Steve moves to sit on the couch, still smiling. "He wants the Avengers, plus Coulson, Fury, Hill, Pepper, Rhodey and you," Steve says, already plucking his sketch book from the coffee table and sketching out ideas. He suddenly stops and turns to look at Bucky. "You asked him to do this didn't you?" he questions.

Bucky makes an offended face. "No way!"

_("Come on Stark, your foyer is totally boring, and it's on Steve's bucket list and you know how good he is!" Bucky pleads, following Tony around like a puppy._

_"I'll think about it Barnes, but I'm not promising you anything, I don't go a bundle on art." Tony deadpans, fiddling with a new device that Bucky thinks kind of looks like a toaster but probably isn't knowing Tony._

_"Good."_

_"You're very passionate about something that isn't for you," Tony notes._

_"Steve is my best friend and I want to make him happy. What's wrong with that?" Bucky bites back._

_"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it did I? I was simply noticing something."_

_Bucky can't think of a clever comeback. "Fuck you Stark," he says, stalking out of the lab.)_

Steve cocks his head. "Bucky--" he says in his Captain America voice, and Bucky really can't lie to him.

"Okay, I just put the idea in his head, I didn't know whether he would actually do it!" Bucky defends.

Steve's expression softens and he smiles. "You didn't have to do that you know. Now it kind of makes me think that he doesn't actually want it."

Bucky stiffens. "No! That's not what I wanted you to think at all! I only asked him if he wanted anything doing and that you would probably be more than willing to do it, he never actually said he did, I promise!"

Steve gets up and crosses the room in two long strides. He grips Bucky in a hug. "Thank you," he whispers.

"No problem man," Bucky whispers back.

 

((5.)) Steve crosses off all four items off of the list. "I've completed my bucket list, all thanks to you." He looks up at Bucky. "If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't have even started it. I would have probably looked at it and thrown it out."

"You haven't completed it all," Bucky says, sitting down next to Steve.

"Yes I have."

Bucky gives Steve a look. "Don't act like that Steve. I may not be the smartest person ever but don't think you can try and fool me like that. I've read the list, there's still one more thing on there."

A blush creeps over Steve's face. "No, that's silly, don't even bring it up," Steve mumbles.

"It's not stupid at all," Bucky says firmly, then grabs Steve's face in his hands. The cool metal of Bucky's left arm makes Steve shiver. Bucky crashes their lips together and they mesh together perfectly. He's been wanting to do this with Steve since they were thirteen, and obviously Steve did as well, enough to put it on his bucket list. He swipes at Steve's lips with his tongue and Steve opens. Bucky's hands are in Steve's hair and somehow he's managed to be straddling Steve's lap and Steve's has his arms around Bucky's waist but neither of them are complaining.

"When on earth did you learn to kiss like that?" Bucky says afterwards, leaning his forehead against Steve's.

"I have no idea," Steve chuckles.

Bucky leans back and grabs the bucket list. "We can cross this one off now, especially as I want this to happen more often."

"You want to?" Steve questions.

"Fuck yeah I want to do that again, are you kidding me?"

"No way," Steve says, before catching Bucky's lips again. They both smile into the kiss, and Steve can only thank SHIELD for finding that bucket list.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't this have happened? Um, I probably haven't done this idea justice but whatever


End file.
